The Don
by MckayZielke
Summary: Gaara is a Don. Sasuke, Neji, and Sai are his assassins. Naruto is a dancer who will either open Gaara's cold heart or be the means of his ultimate destruction. You can decide which...


AN: so, this idea hit me very randomly while I was reading the amazing story The Ultimate Uke Syndrome by rosesareblue. I don't claim that story in the least but it is really good if you like girly Naruto, lots of obsessive guys, and tragedy (and there is a legitimate reason for him being girly in this one) [oh and if you want me to remove your name and the name of your story, rosesareblue, then just message me immediately and I will do as you wish.]

Anyway, back to this story, there will be boyxboy lurv (if you don't know what lurv is then you don't deserve to know), rape, and some graphic language and torture. I'm not really sure how much of this will all be in here but I'm preparing for the worst since this _is _about the mafia. Oh and, since I don't know Japanese currency very well, I will be talking American money.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me (*tear*) so I don't get any profit whatsoever from writing this!!

* * *

Gaara watched the whore dance, his teal eyes calculating his every move. He was on a stage, slowly twisting his hips, catching the glitter that coated his body in the light to sparkle and draw the eye. His nine tails of fire-red and crayon orange swished around his body, hiding his intimates while still flashing them at the same time in the most teasing of ways. His body twisted in more complex positions than Gaara could count and that made the man smile; the boy was very flexible.

Gaara was still entranced when a man walked up to his side and whispered in his delicate ear. So Uchiha Sasuke was finally here, now he could get the money. Maybe Gaara would spend it on the blonde vixen still dancing on the stage.

Gaara stood and walked away, knowing that no one would dare sit in his seat while he was gone—despite it being the most wonderfully positioned in the club. Sasuke was waiting for him, standing calmly at the door with a slip in his hand. Gaara took it from him and opened it, not caring if anyone were to drive by and see him counting money on the side of the road. He owned this part of Japan, no one ever messed with him.

"You're one hundred short."

"I had to bribe a cop, he was pretty cheap though," Sasuke looked calmly over at the wall where a man was watching them a little too intently.

Gaara turned and stared, allowing his true self to show a little. His eyes flashed golden and patterned before he turned back to face Sasuke. The man collapsed to the ground, as Sasuke watched and died, just like that.

"That's fine," Gaara turned around, "Come with me, Sasuke, I want you to see someone."

The blonde was just about done with his dance by the time Gaara sat back down in his seat and Sasuke stood beside him, hands crossed behind his back like a typical badass. They watched as the blonde fell dramatically with the climax, letting his hair cover his face while his tails covered his body in a protective way. It was gorgeous, especially when he peeked his cerulean eyes out and locked them with Gaara's, captivating Gaara, enticing him, making the man smirk with want. The blonde had no idea who he was flirting with.

The blonde stood and bowed respectfully when the music ended, smiling a huge smile that made the men there swoon like women. Gaara watched the teen walk off the stage and turned to Sasuke who was standing there with his mouth open like an idiot. Gaara snickered for a moment and Sasuke shut his mouth quickly, glaring at the floor because—even though he had immense Uchiha pride—no one glares at Gaara.

"Well?"

"He was...different," Sasuke looked down when the next dancer came onstage. He too was lovely but no one could hope to top the dancer that had just left.

"Truly," Gaara stood and began to walk towards the back of the stage, motioning for Sasuke to follow him and for his guards to stay put. He didn't need them, he could fend for himself, but he did like having cannon fodder every now and then. "I am going to make him mine tonight."

Sasuke nodded his head and Gaara smirked as he snapped his fingers. A man rushed up, his shirt sparkling and green while his pants were almost as red as Gaara's hair.

"Yes?" he was the owner, squirrelly and lovable to everyone, unless you happen to be Gaara; to him the man was annoying but tolerable; he did have the best dancers in all of Japan.

"How much does that blonde cost?"

The manager opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, and looked over his shoulder at the blonde dancer who was putting on a black silk robe that barely covered his body because his nine tails were holding it up in the back. The manager screamed when the blonde ripped it in the back, making room for his tails and making it possible to hide his junk. Gaara smirked and walked over, with Sasuke on his heels instantly.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? That was real silk!!"

"Whatever," the blonde snorted, his cute nose scrunching up, "This is the cheapest silk I have ever seen then."

The manager's face was red, his eyes bulging, until Gaara coughed with annoyance. "Ah, well, young Naruto here isn't really for sale...to answer your...question from...earlier..." Gaara had been glaring harder and harder at the gay man until he was silenced, whimpering like a fool.

Sasuke shoved the man aside and Gaara walked up to the blonde who was named Naruto, "Hello."

"Hey there," Naruto tilted his chin at the man who was sobbing on the floor. "I think you made him piss his pants." This apparently made the blonde immensely happy.

Gaara didn't even look at the man but he smiled slightly, "You were ethereal on the stage."

Naruto smiled a little awkwardly, knowing where Gaara was going, "Look, I'm not a whore, despite what he" Naruto jerked his thumb at the whimpering idiot, "says about me. It's just to get more people..."

"I'll pay you whatever price."

Naruto laughed a little, "It's not about the money..."

"Naruto's a virgin!!" screamed a brunette who was drunk and stumbling around like a buffoon.

"Shut the hell up Kiba!!!" screamed Naruto, launching his little body at the drunk who collapsed in a fit of giggles as Naruto attacked him ruthlessly. By the time the other 'dancers' pulled them apart Kiba's face was a bloody mess along with Naruto's knuckles.

"Do you really want to bother with him?" asked Sasuke but realized he shouldn't have wasted breath asking when he noticed the evil glint in Gaara's eyes and that cruel twist of his lips.

Up until Naruto had drawn blood from another living being Gaara had only been slightly intrigued with him. Now Gaara wanted more: probably his very life.

"Get him, whatever it takes," Gaara barely looked at Sasuke, "Prepare him in my room, I will get to him after I am done eating dinner." Gaara walked out, knowing he would have a lovely treat once he was done with his brother and sister, the only family he had ever known.

Sasuke nodded and walked calmly to the front room and motioned for Gaara's guards to come to the back. They did without hesitation; some splitting off to go with Gaara automatically but three beefy guys would be more than enough. They circled Naruto and two held his jerking arms while the third placed a cloth in front of his face full of a slightly sweet smelling chemical. The burly men waited for him to pass out before carrying him away.

"You can't just take him..." the gay manager pleaded, grabbing at Sasuke's new coat.

The Uchiha smacked him, sending the man flying into a wall and unconsciousness. He didn't like being touched, ever. He flung a couple thousand dollars on his unconscious body and waved a hand at the other dancers, suddenly spotting one he wouldn't mind taking home. It was the same one that had stepped out into the light after Naruto.

"You," Sasuke pointed at the white haired being who had intrigued him. "Come here," the 'dancer' walked over silently, looking Sasuke up and down as if he had the power of choice. "How much?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked, liking this man, "What's your name?"

"Kimimaro."

* * *

Gaara stared at his siblings as they stared at him. They had finished eating a while ago and had been sitting there for an hour. Gaara was beginning to notice how sweaty Kankuro was and he knew his informant had been right.

"Brother..."

"Yes?" he cried out, jumping almost completely out of his skin as he interrupted Gaara.

The don ignored this, continuing like he had heard nothing, "It seems that the rumors of a betrayal were true, or so my friend told me." That was a laugh, Gaara didn't have 'friends' he had people who worked for him either because they were terrified of him or because he paid them very well. Gaara stood, straightening his cloak to utter smoothness and pulling out a baseball bat that had been sitting beside him the entire time underneath the table. "How did you like your meal, brother?" he made sure his sister didn't take it as an invitation to open her mouth.

Kankuro swallowed loudly. "It...it was good," Kankuro glanced at Temari who sat looking like a queen, regal and oh so innocent. She wouldn't meet his eyes, already getting used to the idea of him being dead.

"Just good?" asked Gaara as he began to walk toward Kankuro who was sitting about five seats away from the head of the table. Temari was comfortably perched at the bottom. "My friend told me that I had a leak who was informing the Akatsuki about my home, giving them the layout, my schedule..."

Kankuro whispered no, looking nervously from his elder sibling to Gaara, his younger. "I...I..."

Gaara got to his chair, standing there with the bat ready, holding it over his head as he looked at the brown hair that belonged to his brother. He imagined it matted with blood, tangled with the substance as it dripped into the remains of his brother's dinner before he continued walking.

Temari was shaking slightly, had been the entire time, as Gaara stood behind her. She gulped and tried to breathe normally.

"You have hardly touched your food, sister. You should eat something, you must be hungry, and who knows when you will get the chance to eat again."

Temari tried to keep from crying as she picked up her fork and took a bite of her salad, knowing she had been caught, knowing that she was about to die. She got about halfway through her first chew when Gaara hit her with the bat, smashing her face down onto the table with a loud crack that echoed in the large dinning hall. She cried out, begging him to stop even as she bit off her own tongue from the force of the second blow. Blood was pouring from her nose, her mouth, she was sobbing so loudly that it sounded almost like she was screaming even as he continued to swing with the bat. Temari died by the fifth blow, no longer moving an inch as Gaara whipped the wooden and bloody bat off on her black dress making the color even darker and it looked so sinister in the gloomy lighting.

Gaara pointed to guards who had been watching the door, "Clean this up," the red head looked at his brother who had puked on the ground. That's what Gaara gets for bringing his limited family into something like this, "Thank you for telling me about her."

* * *

Naruto woke up with a blindfold over his eyes, a gag in his mouth, and tied spread eagle on a very comfortable—what he assumed—mattress. He cursed mentally, yelling as loudly as he could with the gag keeping him quite and thrashing around violently. He was pissed at his naked stature and wanted nothing more than to get the hell away from here. Wherever here was...

The door to the room he was in opened and he felt suddenly completely exposed save for a blanket that was draped conveniently only over his privates. Naruto stiffened when a cold hand gently drifted over his right foot, trailing up his leg with slow and careful ease. He had no idea about the savagery those hands had just committed only minutes ago.

Gaara looked at the blonde jerking around on his bed, pissed off and screaming as well as he could with the gag in between those soft looking lips. Gaara trailed his hand higher, touching the hot thigh and stopping there. He was excited, but not so much that he didn't have control of himself.

Mumbling from the figure on the bed reminded Gaara that he couldn't hear cries of ecstasy or pain from Naruto if he were to begin playing now. Gaara let his fingers run upward again, ghosting over Naruto's member and the blonde went completely still for about three seconds before he began to writhe harder than before, probably cursing with every profanity that he knew. Gaara chuckled silently as his fingers danced up Naruto's body and tickled a nipple, bringing it to hardness almost instantly—he wondered what those nipples would look like pierced for a moment before bringing his fingers up to Naruto's mouth and removing the gag.

"Bastard!" Gaara chuckled again silently, "Let me go! Who the fuck are you?"

Gaara ignored the question of course, wanting to play this game without Naruto knowing who he was.

He was really going to enjoy taking Naruto's virginity.


End file.
